fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Komori Hvitur
Freki is a Nirvanahound who also goes by the name Komori Hvitur (小森タイリクの息子, Shimenia no Musuko) in her human form. She is the second known Nirvanahound to exist other than her brother Geri, and was brought into existence by Jah. As a Nirvanahound, it’s her sworn duty to guard the bridge that leads to Angel Realm—Canaan, but her personality and skill set are much more suited for reconnaissance, so she mostly serves as Jah’s messenger and keeps an eye on the goings-on of other realms and worlds. Because of this, she’s earned the alias Watcher of Realms (見物の天地, Kenbutsu no Tenchi), a title she lives up to and instead lives the main guarding to her brother, although she fills in for him when he is away dealing with other matters. Later on she becomes known as the Mother of Wolves (母様の狼, Hahasama no Ōkami), having thought-up and created the wolf species alongside Geri, for she wanted loyal followers likened to herself to help her spy and keep tabs on what was going on throughout the realms, since she can’t be everywhere at once. On the flip side, this also helps Geri out as they normally aid him in battle. With the betrayal of Fenrir a millennium later, she tried and failed to stop him, realizing that only her brother possessed the power to do so. Instead, she took a different tactic and targeted Boshi—her nephew and Fenrir’s son—to keep the two from joining forces, and it was her doing to caused Boshi to become chained to Earth-land, his whereabouts unknown to Fenrir. Komori has an altruistic nature at heart and strives to help others by sometimes granting lost souls guardian angels who may or may not take the appearance of wolves. Once dogs were evolved from wolves, the extent of her power was able to reach out to them as well, and she has commanded many a dog into the direct path of an unsuspecting person. Appearance Human Form Komori's human appearance is biologically twenty-three, although her height is only five foot six, considered a bit shorter than the normal female human. She gives out a fairly quiet vibe that tends to bring a softness about her, completely at odds with what she is, and the type of power she holds. Being siblings with Geri, she knows her place, and is more than happy to leave all of the powerful strength to him, and while she holds the brains. She has thick, smooth white-colored hair with purplish tints, that flows down to her waist, and bangs hanging in her face. For the most part, her hair is left down with two small braids on either side, going down to her waist and tied with a small purple ribbon at the top. Some hair is left out in front of her ears, reaching down to below her breasts. She considers the style easy to maintain, as she doesn't do a lot with her hair as she views it like her coat, and often claims that it doesn't hinder her in fighting at all. Her eyebrows are thin, pale like her hair, and arched. Komori's eyes are wide and round, framed with thick eyelashes. Her light purple irises and often kind looking, but they often appear mysterious, contradicting the saying that eyes are the windows to the soul. Komori's face is small and heart-shape, with a small pointed chin, sharp cheeks, small nose, and a small mouth. She is normally seen with her expression hidden—giving way to the mysterious vibe—but normally has a small smile on, as she is the nicer one out of all of her siblings. Even though she's not as dominating as her brother, Komori always has her head up, showing that isn't willing submit to anyone or anything. Her figure is feminine, something she prides herself on getting right when she took a human form, reaching a reasonable height of 5'6" for her lithe build. Komori has a fair-sized bust, nothing small nor huge, and well rounded hips. She has some muscles, but her legs are well-toned due to her duties as a messenger, and her specialty of running. Her skin is a pale color, resembling close to her true form. Komori doesn't bear any permanent scars, and whatever scrapes she's had in the past have all relatively healed due to her regeneration abilities. She has gone through multiple outfits over the eons, having started off with a toga-like dress. In today's modern era, she wears something more attune to the civilian life. Her current outfit resembles that of a school girls, consisting of a white blouse, a pale-red tie, and a crop jacket with the lapels folded outwards. She wears a black skirt and black knee-high tights along with black ankle boots. Finishing off her look, she wears black gloves with silver studs on the back, and three diamond piercings in her right ear. True Form Personality History Synopsis Fairy Tail: Bridges of Powers and Abilities Abilities Physical Prowess Tremendous Strength: Even though her brother is physically much, much stronger than she is—being a Nirvanahound still puts her strength far above any mortal standards. Magical Attributes Magical Prowess: *'Divine Aura' Assorted Others Magic Spatial Magic Spatial Magic: ( Kūkan Mahō: Toransupōto): is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic that allows Komori to teleport people and objects into another dimension. This Magic gives her the ability to erase the presence of her targets by transporting them into either her own personal pocket dimension, or a whole other world or realm; which she does so by clapping her hands, with the Magic's range being able to extend as far as the entire perimeter of a country. A dark energy wave will extend in all directions and cause all those caught within it to vanish without a trace, sans those with non-physical bodies, such as ethereal forms, as well as buildings and all traces of life. Komori can also decide whether to only transport, all life, just humans, only animals, only buildings, or just food from an entire area. The bigger the area is, the more magic power she has to expend. However, those that are indeed affected by this particular Magic are able to be harmed at Komori's discretion. She is also able to see the ones captured through a swirling sphere of energy materialized in her palm, thus allowing her to bring select individuals out from within her dimension or other worlds. This magic has worked very well especially when she has to transport rather large things or a specific number of things to other places, instructed by Jah or an angel, making it all the more efficient and easier to use. Vsamnih Övta Vsamnih Övta (天津情意投合, Amatsu Moudouken): Ekslevmh Ekslevmh (天の魔法, Ameno Mahō): is a Caster Magic and is not to be confused with Celestial Spirit Magic, a holder magic. This magic allows Komori to draw on the power of the cosmos and the stars and direct it outwards in the forms of offensive, defensive, and supportive magic towards herself and/or others. It's thought of as to be heavenly magic, but has properties that are much more destructive than the healing and holy arts, beings the things to separate such magic. Any user must have a deep understanding of life and be able to connect with the astral flow that connects living beings as well as the properties of space and the worlds held within it. Having gained knowledge of that, Komori can unleash the magic by hailing down meteorites and comets, or blasts of hot magic, blessed with the heat of the stars themselves. It's even been rumored that wishes can be granted if the user is skilled enough with this magic, something that has yet to be proven. The capabilities of this magic only go as far as the user's understanding of astrology and things in the celestial plane, making this magic seemed boundless to any human. Komori has been able to make her own spells in which she can imbue inanimate objects with celestial magic and further enhance its properties and/or damage, as well as the object of her choice, temporarily gaining a signature spell of its own that can be unlocked by the user. There are so many different objects that can imbued with this magic, that the limits are endless, and each object tends to have it's own spell, unique only to it. Even with eons and eons of practice, Komori knows that there are so many objects to instill with this magic, that'll it could keep her busy for more eons to come. *'Gammle Öde er Sýn' (旧女難の相情景, Kyū Izzaisan Joukei): This ancient spell is both a supportive and an offensive spell. Komori is able to pick out a star anywhere within the cosmos and gain its "sight" by being able to take stars that are close to other worlds, and views worlds that way, or to see who is travelling through the realms. Her pupils turn into a five pointed star, and the whites of her eyes turn yellow as she looks through the stars. The offensive part is that to a certain extent, Komori is able to control the star, by unleashing spits of firey gas from its body, directed at whoever she chooses. She's only used this spell twice, and it was to watch Boshi slinking through the cosmos, which she used the star: Ósk, to send out multiple blasts of fire and bash Boshi into Earth-Land, where he has remained. The only way she was able to do this was because Boshi was actually crossing in front of the path of Ósk. *'Reiði Alheimsins' (逆鱗の理, Gekirin no Ri): If it's daytime when this spell is used, several stars can be made seen in a circle, in the sky. Although due to them being so high up, they only appear as small circles, but they are more visible at night. Komori raises her arms into the air and unleashes the roiling rage of the stars, sending down huge blasts of magical power and blue fire, capable of splitting the earth and creating football field-sized craters. Since every star has its own unique properties, Komori is able to independently select with stars partake in this spell. Meaning that some of the magical blasts may be made up of fire, ice, a cold fire, or pure star energy. When the spell is in use at nighttime, it's been described as raining down starlight. *'Tvíbura Halörner' (撚糸中心核, Nenshi Chuhinaku): Komori summons two comets from space to hurtle down towards wherever she is, and with a few arm motions, she sends them hurtling in whichever direction she chooses. The comets normally leave behind an icy trail in their wake as they spin around each other to strike her targets. Each of the comets can be controlled separately and strike different things. But they are their most powerful when they both hit the same intended target. Another way Komori can use this spell is by taking her hand and spinning it in a wide circle in front of her, dragging her magic power in a circle in the air as well. She increases her speed until her magic makes a complete ring in the air and then two comets blast forth from her big circle to careen into her targets. Both versions of this spell serve as long rang and short range, although the second version is better at short range since it strikes so quickly. *'Háskóli Förintelse' (熱的死壊滅, Rishin Kaimetsu): Komori thrusts her hands towards the ground, and a humongous magic circle appears with a bright light, and she sends multiple blasts of cosmic power deep into the earth, capable of worming its way to wreak all kinds of destruction beneath the earth's crust. This spell is so powerful, that she's used it on the edge of a country, and the entire country was wreaked in destroyed in a single night, no traces that it ever existed was left. Some claim the country never existed, while others say and earthquake so large happened, that the entire country sank into the ocean. This spell can practically annihilate anything and everything. It's name translates to, "Universe's Annihilation", since it can definitely reach that caliber to destroy even whole worlds. However, Komori rarely uses this spell, as it goes against her good nature to obliterate everything, and it would be a dishonor to Jah, since he spent so much time crafting and creating everything. *'Världens Vita Dvär' (世間白色矮星, Seken Hakui): She is able to summon a large white circle above her with her hands raised above her head, reminisce of a star after it has exhausted all of its nuclear fuel. The White Star like object then expels hot fumes and gases outwards in a targeted range along with strong otherworldly winds. Once the first stage is done, a hot thick pillar-like core remains where Komori is able to blast out blasts of concentrated heat and fire. The results of using this spell is devastating, as the heat is enough to melt the skin and muscles off of someones bones. Since she isn't much of a fighter as well, she reserves this spell as a last resort, but doesn't mind wiping out her target with it. She needs to hit them straight on as well, for it does use up quite a lot of magic energy. Another way she can perform the spell is when it gets to its second stage, she has the core spin a fast rate of speed whilst blasting out a blast of fire, obliterating everything in a complete three sixty range. Komori has definitely used this spell to wipe out a couple of cities at Jah's command when Toriko was busy. Due to the spell having the power of a dying star, it's capable of ending worlds and planets. *'Svart Hål' (二重丸, Nijuumaru): Komori puts her arms in front of her with the edge of one palm on top of the other. From there, blackness begins to swirl in front of her outstretch palms until it combines into one large black hole. The inside is bottomless and without end. It has a strong vacuum pull so intense that most-to-all can't escape it under any circumstance. It pulls trees, earth, people, buildings, pretty much anything into it. Intense winds are summoned as well to further pull the victim in. Komori can also make the spell silent, by leaving out the winds and just creating a black hole in front of her that entrances her targets by letting them see into its starry depths instead of a pit of nothing. They become so focused and "star-struck" that they enter a hypnosis like state where they are unable to look away and loose reasoning. The last completed part of the spell is when the black hole begins to pull the victim towards them with its gravitational pull instead of the aid of strong winds. *'Blsävn Higindv' (青名優新興, Ao Hoshi Shinko): *'Andlát Dauðinn' (星の死, Hoshi no shi): Realm Magic Ferðast (行旅国津六道, Kouryo Kunitsu Rokudou lit. Travelling of the Realms): is a Realm Magic and a very complex standalone magic spell that’s enacted as a Caster Magic spell. This spell transcends the thought of man and works in tandem with space and time magic, lending to how this spell is able to allow Komori to travel through other worlds with her mind's eye. This spell requires strenuous mental effort in order to learn and keep the spell going, and the longer a person uses the spell, the more at risk they are for the side effects unless they're trained hard enough against such aftereffects. One of the side effects is a rise in body temperature only in the cranium that can lead to such a high fever the user's brain essentially begins boiling. Having thoroughly mastered this spell for its uses, Komori no longer suffers from such conditions and can utilize this spell how she sees fit, although the minor side effects do get to her. This spell is so strong, that even at the peak of her power, she's able to safely use to spell for up to only seventy-two hours; after that she has to "reset" her mind from the spell's use lest a migraine overtakes her. Being a nirvanahound with far superior senses, these types of migraines are severely disabling for her as all of her senses become impaired. To activate this spell, Komori must begin internalizing all of her magic and focusing on gathering all of her magical power into her center. Once she's thoroughly focused and concentrating, she can begin casting the spell which creates a nice little bubble around her that stops all outside forces and third parties from interfering. Time isn't paused, it's more like she vacated that moment in time for a few seconds, which would inadvertently seem like time is halted around her. With her mind's eye, her mind is able to leave her body and search through various universes and worlds in an instant, a skill that she's honed and has only gotten quicker in her searches. Before it would take her an hour to travel to a world, whereas now a few minutes at most. The further or more obscure a world is, the more concentration that's required. When she's found the realm or world she wants, she tethers her mind to that world's essence of self—a world's essence of self is basically the inhabitants who live there. Those inhabitants will to live and way of life becomes the essence of that world and what makes it up—. Once tethered, it's easy to then pull along her physical body to catch up with her mind. This spell is similar to Teleportation Magic, except that with teleportation the user has to have a destination pre-determined, whereas Komori has to do more such as search first to find where she wants to go, and the fact that this spell transcends most laws. Relationships Quotes Komori Quotes= Trivia *Cats are creatures that she detests, and she claims they give her allergies. Category:Female Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Nirvanahound Category:Females Category:Guardian Category:Messenger Category:Non-Human Category:Mage Category:Heavenly Being Category:Holy Being Category:Star Magic User Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Transport Magic User Category:Heavenly Eye Magic User Category:Masugata Magic User Category:Celestial Magic User Category:Raven Queen Female